worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Tristar Class Heavy Cruiser
BACKGROUND The Tristar-class cruisers often served as flagships of the Southern Cross, and led squadrons of vessels in the REF. The ship is the largest put to space by the Southern Cross, and was a formidable vessel. With a large air group, heavy turrets, and a battery of reflex and anti-warship missiles, combined with a far smaller silhouette than the Zentraedi vessels that had attacked Earth a generation before, the Tristar would have easily held its own against the far larger vessels of the alien giants. However, the enemy it encountered were the Robotech Masters, whose vastly superior technology meant that the Tristar could often only barely hold its own in combat. Like all second-generation Earth space naval vessels, and unlike those of the First and Third Robotech Wars, the Tristar-class was capable of easy landings on a planetary surface. The vessel's form was typical of ships of this period; The vessel was shaped not unlike a 20th century submarine, with large sponsons housing the hangar bays on port and starboard, and a smaller one on the keel. The bridge was located in a citadel tower on the topside hull, aft of most of the main turrets. The Tristar was a fold-capable vessel, and it was this class of vessel that first employed a hazardous variation of the usual fold to create an "orbital warp blast", which was used to destroy an attacking force of Robotech Master battleships and bioroids by dragging them into an artificial singularity. It also had powerful conventional engines, arranged into a cruciform pattern on the rear hull. Indeed, because these and the other second-generation naval vessels were all of similar shapes and painted in dark colors to minimize visibility in space, it was often only the engine configuration that allowed one to distinguish one vessel from another. The most famous ship of this class was the vessel that bore the class name, which was the flagship of General Emerson throughout the latter half of the Second Robotech War. This vessel led missions to refurbish Luna and ALuCE bases on the moon, before returning to Earth to lead the penultimate and final attacks on the Masters' fleet. She was finally lost in a ram against one of the Motherships. Some several dozen vessels of this class were built, and most were lost in the Second Robotech War. Model Type - Tristar Class - Heavy Cruiser/Carrier Crew '''- 400 + 700 troops/pilots. Can support upto 2100 people total '''MDC By Location Main Hull - 40 000 Engines - 5 000 Airlocks (many) - 250 Large Airlocks (4) - 1 200 Mecha Bay Doors (2) - 3 500 Sensor Antennas (many) - 150 Hull per 40ft - 250 Particle Guns - 500 Particle Cannons - 750 Point Defense Guns - 125 Spacelord Launcher - 1 000 Railcannon - 600 Laser Cannons - 550 Skylord Launcher - 1 200 AR - 18 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalen of standard 25mm rounds Speed Space - mach 6 Air - mach 3 Fold - 10 light years per hour Range - 10 months of operations before dry stores replenishment is needed. Reflex Furnace can operate upto 25 years with an energizer rebuild. Statistics Height - 87.1m Length - 466.6m Width - 85.6m Weight - 410 650 tons Cargo - dry stores and combat consumables in 1000s of tons. See below for mecha complements Power System - RRG Mk.12 protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - RT-60 Railcannon (1) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 400km Damage - 6d6x100, use armour piercing rules Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 200 rounds Bonuses - -1 strike Weapon Type - LT-15 Laser Cannons (6) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 2d4x100 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Skylord Launcher (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 2400km Damage - varies by warhead type Rate Of Fire - 2 to 4 at a time per melee Payload - 100 missiles each (Warheads can be any of Heavy H.E., Light, medium or Heavy Nuclear) Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Skylord Launcher (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 2400km Damage - varies by warhead type Rate Of Fire - 2 to 6 at a time per melee Payload - 100 missiles each (Warheads can be any of Heavy H.E., Light, medium or Heavy Nuclear) Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - PB45 Particle Cannon (1) Primary Purpose - Anti-Ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 5d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - PB25 Particle Cannon (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 4d4x100 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Spacelord Missile Launcher (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 1000km Damage - varies by warhead type Rate Of Fire - 1 to 5 at a time per melee Payload - 120 missiles each (Warheads can be any of Heavy H.E., Light, medium or Heavy Nuclear) Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - PB-4b Particle Guns (10) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 100 000km Damage - 1d4x100 Rate Of Fire -4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - RG-2 Point Defense Railgun (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-missile/fighter Range - 20km Damage - 6d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee Payload - 150 rounds Bonuses - -1 strike Weapon Type - PD-2 Point Defense gun (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-missile/fighter Range - 5km Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties Cannot dodge attacks from fighters or mecha +1 dodge versus capital ships Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 200 billion km and can track upto 100 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 4000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 4000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 4000km and can target upto 200 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 20ly. +1 second of lag for every 20ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 49 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 1 million km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. Mecha Complements RDF (UEDF) 148 VFs and Space Fighters 15 Recon and Transport Craft REF (UEEF) 195 VFs and Space Fighters 15 Recon and transport craft 160 Power Armours (Micronian Mk I and II or Tornado Combat Motorcycle Armours, later replaced by Micronian Mk II and IV or Cyclones) ASC 220 VFs 6 Other (AWACS, Transports, etc) 160 Power Armours (Micronian Mk I or II) References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG